


Best. Birthday. Ever.

by ConeyIslandBlitz



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Quentin Coldwater, Dick in a Box, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Quentin Coldwater Lives, Smut, Top Eliot Waugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz
Summary: In which Quentin Coldwater gets some *extra special* gifts for his 27th birthday, courtesy of Eliot Waugh.





	Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright!! The idea that started this whole wave of birthday smut! I'd like to thank Alexx and Tori for encouraging me to pursue this, and also for the 'dick in a box' idea which - let's face it - is kinda funny.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wow, El. You really love the nerd, don't you?" This warm but snide remark from his platonic soulmate Margo felt to him like she was stating the glaringly obvious. Why else would he be making so much effort for Quentin's birthday? All he could do was give her a look that said 'no shit, Sherlock', and he continued to bring a romantic ambience to the penthouse Kady was just letting everyone stay in.

"Okay, you're gonna go off with Josh and Fen and do… whatever, Kady and Alice are busy at the Library, Penny and Julia are on a date themselves, which means… he and I should have zero interruptions," Eliot said, running through the plan once more for safe measure. He found himself fidgeting; Eliot Waugh never _fidgets._ That was a _Quentin_ thing to do.

"Hey, El… relax. He'll love this. He'll call it the best birthday he's ever had," Margo said, placing a comforting hand on Eliot's forearm, stroking it with her thumb, "but like you said, I gotta go have fun with Josh and Fen, and I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up," she said with a wink, and she swiftly kissed Eliot on the cheek, taking her leave.

Eliot took a deep breath once he was alone, and thankfully he didn't have to wait long before Quentin arrived. _Quentin… my beautiful Quentin,_ Eliot thought to himself as his eyes landed on his favourite nerd. Quentin took a look around, and was astonished by what he saw. Eliot had cooked coq au vin for them both, and the penthouse was full of rose petals and candles. _Very cliché-romantic_ , Eliot realised, _but why mess with a classic?_

"Oh El… you did this for _me_?" he asked as he entered the penthouse, feeling incredibly flattered, not giving a damn how awfully romantic it appeared for two guys who were 'just friends'. What Eliot didn't know, though, was just how head over heels in love with him Quentin actually was.

"Mm-hmm," Eliot hummed, nodding and feeling incredibly proud of himself. He approached Quentin and pulled him in for a soft but devouring hug, wanting so much to do a lot more than just hug, "happy birthday, Q."

Quentin melted into the hug, holding Eliot as tightly as he could as he whispered, "thank you," into his shoulder. Eliot briefly had to pull away from the hug to reach into his pocket, and he presented Quentin with a small box.

"It's not much, but I want you to have this…" Eliot started, and he could feel his heart beat out of his chest; so much so, that it was making it hard for him to breathe, so he took as deep a breath as he could muster and he continued on, willing himself to be brave, "it's also partly a thank you, for how hard you fought to get me back. I don't know what I did to deserve a- a _friend_ , as brave, as loyal, as tenacious as you. So… I feel like it's only fair, to give you a part of me," and as he finished his speech, he handed Quentin the small box.

Quentin looked at him in confusion; he was a no-presents kinda guy, but if this was a part of Eliot, what could it possibly be? He slowly opened the box, and willed himself to look inside it. His eyes widened, and he looked up to Eliot in amazement.

"Eliot! Your moonstone ring? I couldn't possibly-" Quentin began, feeling humbled.

"I want you to, Q. Besides, I already got it resized for you," Eliot cut in, taking Quentin by both hands, and placing the moonstone ring onto Quentin's right index finger, "see? Perfect fit," he said with a smile, showing Quentin the adorned finger, wanting desperately to kiss him. Quentin got there first, though, placing a chaste kiss onto his lips, and murmuring, "I love it, El…" deliberately not continuing with 'and you.' They maintained eye contact for a little while after the kiss, each of them hoping to non-verbally convey how they felt about the other. Eliot took a sharp breath inwards, motioned to Quentin to 'come on,' and led him to the dinner table.

After they had dinner, which Quentin thoroughly enjoyed and made no secret in letting Eliot know so, remembering how resourceful Eliot had been in the kitchen back at the Mosaic, which also included a chocolate cake with a hint of cherry through it, Eliot tidied up, telling Quentin to ‘just relax, it’s your birthday,’ because Quentin insisted on lending a hand. He was spontaneously hit with an idea he found risky but hilarious, and found Quentin on one of the couches nursing a glass of Merlot in contentment. Eliot came towards him with something long, black and silky in his hand, and it piqued Quentin’s curiosity.

"Okay, so I have another extra special gift for you, just… stay here and give me a moment. May I…?" he didn't finish his question in words, only showed Quentin that he wanted to blindfold him, to which Quentin said yes as he placed his wine glass on the coffee table, and so Eliot, shifting so he was behind Quentin, covered his eyes with the black silk scarf, and tried to be as gentle as possible as he tied the knot. Quentin couldn’t keep the smile off his face; this was new for him, and honestly… kind of exciting too.

"Okay, just… wait here a moment, love," Eliot whispered in Quentin’s ear as he rested his hands on Quentin’s shoulders. He then went to prepare the gift, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Quentin couldn't help but let his mind wander as he waited at what this gift entailed; he didn’t want to risk allowing his imagination to go down to the gutter, despite how incredibly romantic this evening had been. _You’ve already kissed him once tonight, Quentin,_ he thought to himself, _who knows? You might get lucky… but don’t hold your breath._

His train of thought was broken by Eliot's return, and he could feel Eliot sit down incredibly close to him on the couch, facing him this time. He heard Eliot let out a nervous-sounding breath.

"Okay Q, are you ready? Give me your hand…" Eliot said, and Quentin happily obliged, "do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, El," Quentin replied, failing to hide the sheer love he had for Eliot in his voice as he allowed Eliot to take his hand and guide it towards… him?

"Oh! Oh… _ooohhh,_ " Quentin said as he let his hand explore the 'gift'. _I don’t know what I expected but this is even better,_ Quentin thought to himself, letting out a pleased chuckle. Eliot did his best to stifle a moan, and was surprised to see how well received this 'gift' was. He smiled a little as he let out a staggered sigh of relief and pleasure at the feeling of Quentin's hand gently stroking his cock. Quentin licked his lips, which Eliot very much saw and got more turned on by.

“Can I kiss you?” Quentin asked in a low, lustful voice, wanting to do more with Eliot, and was swiftly pulled in for a deep kiss; now he could really feel himself get into it. He wanted to show Eliot just how much he wanted him.

Eliot had gone to all this trouble just for him; it was clear that this was roughly where Eliot had hoped the evening would go, and Quentin had even been looking for the right time, the right opportunity, to make his move himself. Now, he finally had it, and he was going all in.

Quentin found himself in the mood for a little tease, so he gradually stroked faster and faster until he could feel Eliot come close to climax and then, without warning, squeezed the base of his cock. The moan that came out of Eliot's mouth was incredibly sinful. If Quentin weren't blindfolded, he'd see Eliot looking deliciously debauched. Quentin let out a mischievous chuckle as he asked, "can I, um, unbox this?"

"Of course you can," Eliot said, moaning as the words came out, and he helped Quentin remove the box for easier access. Eliot pulled Quentin closer to him to kiss him deeply and passionately, and Quentin, ever eager to please, kissed back with equal enthusiasm as he began once more to gently stroke Eliot's cock.

"Guide me down? I want you in my mouth," Quentin said by way of a request, and Eliot did as he was asked, starting by snaking his fingers into Quentin’s hair by the back of the head, which he knew Quentin loved.

"What birthday boy wants, birthday boy gets," Eliot remarked almost seductively as he gently guided Quentin's head down to his groin, allowing Quentin to take his cock into his mouth and tease to his heart's content, "though really, I should be doing this to you… you deserve to feel good, Q," Eliot reasoned, moaning at how good Quentin was with his mouth; licking, sucking, hollowing out his cheeks, taking Eliot's full length with ease… He whined in protest as he felt Quentin pull away.

"El, I already feel good doing this to you…" Quentin said, still stroking Eliot's throbbing length, giving it one last lick from base to tip, teasing the slit which was beginning to leak precum, and used his free hand to at least get the blindfold away from his eyes. That way, if Eliot wanted him blindfolded again, it was right there. He as good as crawled his way back up to meet Eliot's lips with his own, and he straddled Eliot shamelessly as he began to rock against him.

"I want you, El…" Quentin whispered, his forehead pressed against Eliot's as he made more friction between his hips and Eliot's. He breathed out porn-star grade moans as he made to kiss Eliot more desperately, "please… _Eliot…_ fuck me," he groaned between kisses.

"I thought you'd never ask, sweetheart," Eliot replied, and he wondered if he could telekinetically strip them both off so there was nothing between them except skin on skin. Before he knew it, he'd made it happen, and their clothes were in a heap on the floor next to the couch. They both looked over, then to each other, and shared a giggle as they continued to kiss one another with the fire that was building up between them. Quentin brought back the rhythm he'd began before with rocking against Eliot's hips, the feeling of their bare, throbbing cocks rubbing against one another bordering on heavenly. Quentin buried his left hand in Eliot's hair, and the other teased at Eliot's nipple, circling around it with his thumb. Eliot had his hands on Quentin's hips, allowing them to travel to his ass, his fingers finding their way to his entrance and he gave a gentle tease, which made Quentin gasp.

"Do that again… open me up…" Quentin whispered against Eliot's lips, letting out a loud moan as he felt Eliot's fingers push slowly inside him, working him open little by little. Eliot could feel he was deep enough to massage Quentin's prostate; the wave of pleasure that shot through Quentin made him moan even louder, and without warning he sunk his teeth into Eliot's neck like a newborn vampire being handed his first prey. Quentin licked and sucked at Eliot's neck, leaving a mark for everyone to see the next day. Once Eliot could feel that Quentin was ready to take his cock, he pulled his fingers out, and lifted Quentin by the hips. Quentin was incredibly cooperative, and as soon as Eliot had aligned his cock with Quentin's ready and waiting hole, he guided Quentin slowly downwards, filling him up inch by inch.

Quentin could feel his entire body tingle; it was as if Eliot inside him was what he'd been craving for so long, and now he finally got it, he could never get enough. He softly chanted out 'more, more, more,' like a mantra, though Eliot was working slowly to make sure he didn't accidentally hurt him. Quentin rocked his hips downwards for friction, and Eliot - moaning wantonly at how good and hot and tight Quentin felt around his cock - began to thrust into him, gradually getting more into it as he went. Quentin kissed Eliot filthily, each of them moaning into each other's mouths to communicate just how incredible this was. Quentin gasped when he felt Eliot wrap his fingers around his cock with a little extra flair and begin to stroke. He let out the loudest, most shameless moans and he rested his head on Eliot's shoulder as he felt himself get worked into ecstasy on two fronts.

"Harder…" Quentin commanded, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sir, yes Sir," Eliot quipped, amazed at how Quentin was taking charge and communicating what he wanted, when he wanted it. He loved it though, and he obeyed the birthday boy's command without question, thrusting harder into him and jerking him off faster.

"Yes- like that- don't stop- _fuck-_ " Quentin gasped out between thrusts. He could feel that he wasn't gonna last much longer; he buried his hand once again in Eliot's hair and held him close as he kissed him with desperation, like he was begging for release with each moan that left his mouth.

" _Eliot-"_ he cried out, shooting his load all over Eliot's hand and torso. He felt himself shudder in pure euphoria; as he rode out his orgasm, he could feel Eliot reach climax too and fill him right up with cum. They held each other close as they slowly came down from their mutual high, a few more slow and sensual thrusts from Eliot to really finish them off.

What felt like an eternity later, when they got themselves all cleaned up, at least a little bit dressed, and moved to the bedroom, Eliot took Quentin by the hands and sat him down on the bed. The nerves from earlier had returned, and he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Okay, so… confession time: I… I had no idea how that was going to go down, with the, uh…" Eliot started, evading eye contact.

"With your dick in a box," Quentin said bluntly, nodding with a smile. The directness of the statement made Eliot let out a surprised laugh.

"Yeah- I mean… I think it's safe to say, um… ok I'm just gonna come out and say it: I'm in love with you, Quentin. It might be a shitty thing to spring upon you on your birthday but- I guess I was just waiting for the right time, to…" Eliot trailed off, gesturing with his hand like he was looking for the right words to say next and failing, "and I've wanted you for so long, but… I never thought in a million years that you could actually want me too," he paused for a moment, before he completely changed trajectory, "Look- The dick in the box- I was just, I dunno, tryina be funny, make you laugh maybe- and I know how you and birthdays don't always mix, so I really just- I'm an idiot, okay? I'm an idiot for not telling you sooner how I feel about you, and I'm an idiot for saying no-"

He stopped rambling and looked up at Quentin when he heard him giggle and felt his hand caress his cheek, their foreheads touching.

"Oh my god, Eliot. You're being so… _me_ , right now," Quentin began, still giggling. Once he'd calmed a little, he sighed and continued, "for what it's worth though, I think we've both been idiots. Fuck El, I can't- there aren't the words to do justice how _I_ feel about _you_. Look… I'm in love with you too, and-" Quentin let out a chuckle - "I guess, not to be even more demanding, but... the only way you could possibly make my birthday any better than you already have, is if you say yes… to being my boyfriend." For dramatic effect, Quentin chose this precise moment to look Eliot dead in the eyes, showing that he truly meant it.

"Saying no to you the first time was the worst decision of my life. I will not be making that mistake again. I love you, Q," Eliot confessed, and pulled Quentin in for a soft and tender kiss.

"So... this means you're my boyfriend now, right?" Quentin pulled away to ask in jest, which made Eliot laugh.

"Yes, I'm your boyfriend now. We _were_ husbands once… maybe one day we can be husbands again," Eliot suggested playfully, playing with Quentin's hand.

"I'd love that," Quentin said, eyes full of love, and beginning once again to darken with lust as he went to pin Eliot down on the bed lying on his back, and got comfortable on top of him. Quentin kissed Eliot with all the love he could muster. _'Best. Birthday. Ever,'_ Quentin thought to himself.

"Happy Birthday, Quentin," Eliot said, stroking Quentin's hair away from his face as he went in for a deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is good for the soul! Come at me y'all; what did you think?


End file.
